Hintbook summaries
KQ3 Hintbook King's Quest III is the continuing saga of the King Graham family who reside in the Kingdom of Daventry, but it is not necessary to have solved King's Quest I or King's Quest II to be able to play or enjoy King's Quest ill. This game is a bit more challenging than its two predecessors, so sharpen your adventurer's skills and journey along with Gwydion as he develops his resourcefulness, discovers his true self, and eventually becomes a real hero! KQ4 Hintbook King's Quest IV continues the story of the King Graham family who live in the Kingdom of Daventry. In this particular saga, Princess Rosella, King Graham's daughter, is thrust into a desperate attempt to save her father's life by obtaining a magic fruit which grows in a strange land far from Daventry. It is not necessary to have solved King's Quest I, King's Quest II, King's Quest III, to be able to play or enjoy King's Quest IV. So put on your adventurer's hat and travel along with Rosella as she follows her heart, develops her courage, makes friends, and outwits her foes! KQ5 Hintbook KING'S QUEST V continues with the saga of the King Graham family who reside in the Kingdom of Daventry. In "Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder," King Graham must rescue his kidnapped family from the clutches of an evil wizard, Mordack, who has whisked them and their castle to a faraway land in revenge for his brother, the wizard Manannan, who had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Graham's son, Alexander (as seen in KING' S QUEST III: "To Heir is Human."). With the magical help of a know-it-all owl by the name of Cedric, Graham is transported to the land of Serenia where he is introduced to Cedric's kind, but doddering, employer, the wizard Crispin. Crispin, being a bit out of practice, can only offer Graham limited help; an old wand, the ability to converse with animals, and his owl friend Cedric to guide Graham to Mordack's castle where his family is held captive. From Crispin's house, Graham and Cedric set off on a perilous mission to cross the great mountains edging Serenia, and from the other side find their way to Mordack's island stronghold. Will they survive the dangers of the mountains? Will they be able to locate the evil wizard's island in the vast ocean on the other side? Will Graham discover the reason for his family's abduction? And the biggest question of all: will Graham be able to overcome the powerful Mordack and bring his family home in safety? This is indeed a dangerous quest and the two companions are going to need all the help they can get! So put on your adventurer's hat and supply Graham and Cedric with all the aid and encouragement that you can muster to bring them all home safely. To play an adventure game is to enter a world of fantasy where YOU can control the main hero or heroine. You can pretend to be King Graham. You will guide him. You will think for him. He will be totally dependent on your actions and decisions. You can bring him to a successful conclusion. But, if you are not carefuI...you can also cause his unhappy death. As Graham, throughout the game, you will encounter obstacles and puzzles designed to thwart you. Category:Summaries